imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
IAS 8 Grand Final
''Back to I'm A Speedrunner 8 '' The IAS8 Grand Final took place in July 2013, and the game played was Gex 2. The competitors were HeyDavid17, CrashBandiSpyro12 (AKA DingoCrash), CrystalFissure, TheSubpixel and Nintendogen64. CrystalFissure ended up winning the match. Events in the Match The match was filled with failure, perhaps the most ever in an I'm A Speedrunner tournament. The match began as a fairly close race, with CrystalFissure slightly behind TheSubpixel and Nintendogen64. It was not until the level 'Fine Tooning', where the pace of the match began to change. Nintendogen64 could not correctly utilise a skip in the level which caused him to lag behind immensely. Fissure was able to do this quickly and get closer to TheSubpixel. Sub also began to fail in the level 'The Umpire Strikes Out', which allowed CrystalFissure to take the lead. He remained in the lead for at least 25 minutes, until the failure really started to begin. Penalty Rule There was a slight issue with the original match, as HeyDavid17 was not there. Over 5 weeks after the original match was completed, David sent his footage and clocked in at a time that was about 7 minutes faster than Fissure's time. Due to the fact that it took over a month to get the video to a host, a penalty was added to his time. This 10 minute penalty was comprised by handing out a 2 minute penalty per week that it took to do the race. CrystalFissure, Nintendogen64 and TheAFH013 all agreed on the time penalty, as in those five weeks, it was highly likely that David had practiced. In his video, it showed that David defeated the boss on his second try, a task that probably wouldn't have been that simple if he hadn't have had serious experience playing the game. Therefore, it was to be a penalty that was warranted and HeyDavid17 accepted a third place spot, which was still a very impressive effort for a first-time IAS tournament speedrunner. Impact The I'm A Speedrunner 8 Grand Final will forever live in infamy as being perhaps the most eventful speedrun. Many remember it for the speedrun call itself rather than the competitors' speedrunning endeavours. The playful banter between TheAFH013 and MrGamesendy was a highlight; the two acknowledge that what they said to each other wasn't entirely serious. Yogamoanyo was present in the final call and actually took part in the final run, beating the actual competitors by over an hour, however it was meaningless as he was eliminated in Round 1. CrystalFissure personally acknowledges Yogamoanyo's speedrunning skill at Gex 2 and is aware that if he had been in the grand final, he would have absolutely destroyed everyone. MrFraserFilms2009 was also present throughout the run, fitting in well and chatting away about many things. The result ended with CrystalFissure as the winner and will also be remembered for the first instance of a penalty rule - this had to be enforced to prevent future discrepancies and issues regarding punctuality and getting a speedrun done on time. Heydavid17 was an exceptionally good sport, understanding why exactly there needed to be a penalty. This rule did not tarnish the final however and it still has a favourable view throughout the Crass Community. Road to the Grand Final Each Grand Finalist was supposed to have a video detailing their road to the Grand Final, but for some reason, only TheSubpixel actually ended up getting one. Category:Grand Final